Bleu matin
by Premise Oh Sum
Summary: Kelly dormait tranquillement lorsque Nathan décida de frapper. L'histoire se situe quelque part vers la fin de la saison 2.


Avertissement: Rien de ce qui constitue l'univers de Misfits ne m'appartient. Même pas Simon. Tout, tous et toutes sont les enfants légitimes de Howard Overman.

En découvrant la troisième saison de Misfits, je me suis surprise à espérer y voir Nathan. Je lui ai donc créer un petit moment tendre, pour estomper le choc de son départ.

**Bleu matin**

Ses yeux s'ouvrent peu à peu, alors que son cerveau tente de rassembler les dernières informations que ses sens ont perçues. La sonnette de l'entrée. Trois coups frappés sur la porte de son appartement minuscule. Sa prénom crié par une voix qu'elle reconnait en grimaçant.

Se levant à demi, elle s'étire un peu, prenant même un luxe de temps pour tenter de chasser le sommeil de ses yeux. En se dirigeant vers la source de son dérangement, elle élabore de sombres tortures pour la personne qui ose venir troubler ses rêves si agréables.

Elle ouvre la porte, l'air endormi, en regrettant la chaleur de son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Nathan?

Elle grommelle quelque chose. Les mots, entre ses lèvres crispées, ne sortent qu'en une sorte de bouillie inintelligible. Le contraste est grand entre elle, silhouette chiffonnée de fatigue, et lui, souriant à pleines dents, se tenant alerte et dégingandé dans la fraîcheur automnale. Nathan devine plus qu'il ne comprend ce qu'elle veut dire. Il ne s'imaginait pas vraiment un autre accueil. Il profite de ce qu'elle a les yeux encore gonflés de son réveil impromptu pour la dévisager. Ses cheveux sont une masse informe de mèches brunes, son pyjama bleu est une insulte pour le regard de tout être vivant normalement constitué, et ses traits reposés lui font sentir à quel point il vient de la tirer du sommeil. Malgré ce constat, il ne parvient pas à détecter en lui la moindre trace de culpabilité. Elle lui manquait trop, et attendre une heure décente pour faire un saut chez elle lui a déjà paru une torture.

Il ne l'a jamais vue sans maquillage. Il s'étonne de la découvrir si différente sans son masque oriental habituel. Nathan se surprend à la trouver plus jolie la peau nue. Il ne s'explique pas ce besoin soudain de visiter un autre être humain. Qu'est-ce que ce matin a de si spécial pour susciter en lui le désir de l'autre? Surtout elle, avec qui il passe son temps à échanger coups et insultes. Même si au fond, il sait bien que rien de cela n'est méchant, que ce ne sont que le rituel qu'ils se sont forgés au cours des jours. Vivre de si nombreuses heures ensemble au travail leur a permis au moins de trouver quelques moyens de se désennuyer. Haussant les épaules, il rejette tout ça sous le fouillis de ses pensées, et se concentre sur la fille réfractaire devant lui se tortillant dans son vêtement bleu.

-Quoi, j'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir? Habituellement, ce sont les jeunes dames qui prennent rendez-vous, alors savoure ta chance!

Sa voix moqueuse résonne dans l'air sec d'octobre. Ses yeux à lui la fixant, il s'amuse de sa dernière pointe, et surtout, de l'attitude enragée qu'elle arbore presque immédiatement.

-À 9 heures du matin? Oui, et tu as même besoin d'une invitation!

Elle répond d'une voix sèche, l'allure boudeuse, mais elle s'éclipse tout de même de l'entrée, le priant d'un petit geste de la suivre. En silence, elle le scrute un moment, après qu'il ait refermé la porte et se soit retourné vers elle. Il sait parfois reconnaître les bons moments pour se taire. Le corridor est sombre, il ne la distingue plus que très mal, mais en s'avançant, il constate que le salon, tout à côté, est lumineux, et que le canapé semble confortable. Il s'y installe sans un mot, comme un chat faisant son nid, au milieu des coussins épars et du châle rose, jeté là par une main négligente. Elle s'écrit: «Quoi, en plus tu comptes rester!» Il se contente de la regarder, un petit sourire ourlant sa bouche. L'air moqueur. «Je sais que tu ne mesures pas ta chance, belle enfant, mais tu dois te sentir honorée que ce très cher Nathan te gratifie d'un tel moment. J'espère que tu ne laveras pas ce châle», dit-il en s'enveloppant dedans, conquérant.

Elle soupire. Il est 9 heures du matin! Elle a besoin de son sommeil. Elle n'est pas une lève-tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le jette pas dehors? Elle se sent trop fatiguée, certainement. C'est l'excuse qu'elle se donne. Elle pressent la défaite venir, alors, pourquoi lutter? Son regard à lui toujours ancré dans le sien, sans ciller, elle grogne donc:

-Très bien, mais tu seras mon nouvel oreiller. Ne pense même pas à te plaindre!

Il se fige en éprouvant son poids contre lui. Elle se niche à ses côtés, se pelotonne et agrippe le châle d'une main revendicatrice. Elle ferme les yeux. Un soupir d'aise se fait entendre, et il sort de sa torpeur en abaissant les cils vers elle. Sa peau a l'air si douce. Est-ce parce que c'est le matin? La sienne ne paraît pourtant pas différente au lever. Son regard parcourt sa figure aux traits à peine éveillés, emprunte tous les chemins entre sa gorge et la ligne nette de ses cheveux sombres. Le soleil tendre du jour qui se lève éclaire son visage, met en valeur la transparence de sa bouche, qui semble beaucoup plus attirante maintenant qu'elle n'est plus occupée à l'invectiver. Mais le répit est de courte durée.

-Tu me laisses dormir un peu, et plus tard, je prendrai ma revanche…

-Qui peut bien avoir besoin de sommeil, alors que je suis là pour la divertir?

L'air narquois qu'il arbore ne lui rapporte qu'une bourrade sèche sur l'épaule. Il acquiesce quand même, dans le vide puisqu'elle ne le voit pas. Oui, il lui permettra de somnoler un peu plus. Que peut-il faire contre cela? La pincer? Il s'imagine mal échapper par la suite à ses coups de furie enragée...

Ses pensées s'effilochent avec langueur tandis que sa respiration à elle se fait lourde et régulière. Il se sent excellemment confortable, enroulé ainsi dans les profondeurs du canapé, le corps plein à ses côtés. Un peu de douceur dans sa vie de merde. Il ressent un poids sur ses yeux, qui deviennent de plus en plus petits... Il est si bien.

Ils se réveilleront trois heures plus tard, au lieu de la sieste promise. Ils se réveilleront le matin passé.


End file.
